1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a secondary battery may include a bare cell, a protection circuit module and an upper case. The upper case may be disposed on an upper part of the protection circuit module. The protection circuit module may include an insulation substrate on which electrical components, e.g., an integrated circuit (IC), a charging/discharging terminal, a charging/discharging switch and a passive element are installed. The protection circuit module may prevent performance degradation of the secondary battery.
The insulation substrate used for the protection circuit module may be made of flexible material and may have a thickness of more than about 0.4 mm. Recently, with the development of lightweight and small-sized electronic devices, attempts have been made to minimize the size of the secondary battery by reducing a thickness of a printed circuit board.